The Voice of Universe (temporada 2)
The second season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on October 9, 2013. Chris, Attalia, TMarr and Andrew returned as coaches. On October 16, 2013, Sandy Taylor of Team TMarr was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Caden Wood from Team Andrew as the runner up, Rory Booker from Team Chris in third, and Avery Olson, also from Team Attalia, in fourth place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Chris, Attalia, TMarr, and Andrew The advisors for the Knockout and Battle rounds are Luis for Team Chris, Mel C for Team Attalia, Ooby J for Team TMarr, and Bruno for Team Andrew. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 21-24, 2020, began airing when the season premiered on September 22, 2020. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 21)' 'Episode 2 (September 22)' 'Episode 3 (September 28)' 'Episode 4 (September 29)' 'Episode 5 (October 5)' 'Episode 6 (October 6)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Knockout Final The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 12, 13, 19, and 20. Season nineteen's battle round advisors are Luis for Team Chris, Mel C for Team Attalia, Ooby J for Team TMarr, and Bruno for Team Andrew. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Battle rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the knockout and advanced to the Battle rounds Artist lost the knockout but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Battle rounds Artist lost the knockout and was eliminated The Battle Rounds The battles returned as a stage for season 2. The knockouts aired on October 26 & 27, 2020. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (November 2, 3, & 4) The Live Playoffs will air on November 2, 3, & 4, 2020 and will comprise episodes 14, 15, and 16 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 9 & 10) The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 9, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, November 10, 2020. Steve Martinez earned an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "You Give Love a Bad Name" reaching #3 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (November 16 & 17) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 16, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, November 17, 2020. Ian Kenner Michaels received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "You Are Not Alone" reaching #3 on the iTunes Top 200. Steve Martinez received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Open Arms" reaching #5 on the iTunes Top 200. Farrah received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Better in Time" reaching #10 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 8 (November 23 & 24) The Top 8 performed on Monday, November 23, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, November 24, 2020. Ian Kenner Michaels received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" reaching #1 on the iTunes Top 200. Clarissa Lynch received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Brave" reaching #5 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Top 6 (November 30 & December 1) The Top 6 performed on Monday, November 30, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, December 1, 2020. Steve Martinez received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "Seven Nation Army" and "Born to Be Wild" reaching #1 and #8 on the iTunes Top 200. Ian Kenner Michaels received an iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recording of "Over My Head" reaching #2 on the iTunes Top 200. Farrah received two iTunes bonus multipliers for her studio recordings of "Lay Me Down" and "U + Ur Hand" reaching #4 and #8 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 6: Semifinals (December 7 & 8) The Top 6 performed on Monday, December 7, 2020, with results following on Tuesday, December 8, 2020. There was no instant save this week. Ian Kenner Michaels received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "Mystery" and "Wait For You" reaching #1 and #10 on the iTunes Top 200. Steve Martinez received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "All of Me" and "Sharp Dressed Man" reaching #2 and #8 on the iTunes Top 200. Farrah received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Jar of Hearts" reaching #5 on the iTunes Top 200. Audra Mae Blake received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Maybe It Was Memphis" reaching #7 on the iTunes Top 200. 'Week 7: Finals (December 14 & 15)' The Top 4 will perform on Monday, December 14, 2020, with the final results following on Tuesday, December 15, 2020. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the five weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. Each of the finalists' original songs charted on the Top 10 on iTunes. Farrah's "Trying to Find You" reached #7. Steve Martinez's "Soldiers" charted #4. Audra Mae Blake's "Speak" reached #10. Ian Kenner Michaels's "If I Need You" charted #3. Ian Kenner Michaels's solo song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" charted #2, and his duet with Adam Levine "Lost Stars" charted #9. Steve Martinez's solo song "Sweet Child o' Mine" charted #1, and his duet with Blake Shelton "Wild Horses" charted #6. Audra Mae Blake's solo song "Girl Crush" charted #8 on the iTunes Top 200. Farrah's duet with Blake Shelton "Dancing on My Own" charted #5 on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Chris Artist from Team Attalia Artist from Team TMarr Artist from Team Andrew ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media * Austin Williams and Clarissa Lynch originally sang in the blind auditions of Season 18 but failed to turn any chairs.